warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna-Maxine Magorian
'''"You always said that this was your dream, ever since we were kids. I didn't understand it. It seemed so scary, especially after what happened to my sister. And now... Now, I'm here and I can't imagine my life without this place. Who would've thought?" '- Luna to Bobby'' Luna-Maxine Magorian is the youngest child of Antonia Belmonte. In the 2070s, she followed her mother's footsteps and became a Warehouse Agent. She started under the supervision of Cordelia Jinks, and stayed with the team when Roxy MacQueen took over as Special Agent in Charge. Luna's Story Luna-Maxine Magorian was born in 2049 in Univille, South Dakota. Because of chaotic circumstances, she had to be delivered in Leena's B&B rather than the hospital in Featherhead. The closest thing to professional help her mother got was Ronja Mohr, the Warehouse Doctor who usually worked as a medical examiner in DC. The girl spent most of her childhood in South Dakota, and partially grew up with the kids and grandchildren of other Warehouse Agents. Despite that, she rarely had to do with the organization itself. Her mother was still part-time employed there, but she tried to keep her children away from it. She deemed it too dangerous. The first to disobey Antonia's wishes was her firstborn, Luna's older sister Selina. She was Cordelia's apprentice in her late teens. However, it ended badly. 18 (almost 19) year old Sel was lethally injured during a mission, and lay in the hospital for almost half a year. She walked away from the Warehouse with scars and a grudge, which spread throughout the family. Luna really wasn't sure what to think about Warehouse 13 after those events. Her mother never talked about it much when she was younger, and now her sister almost died serving it. And yet, many people she knew seemed to be fascinated by it. Despite all the pain it caused, everyone kept talking about endless wonders. Lucy, Bobby, Jona, for a while even Selina: They all grew up dreaming of working there. It was a scary and confusing place, and Luna figured her mother was right when she told her not to get involved with it. Instead, she finished high school and went to college, aiming to live a successful but "wonder-free" life. The goal? She wanted to travel the world as an (investigative) journalist. She wanted to solve mysteries, not protect secrets. To fulfill her dream, she moved to New York City and got herself a job at a renown multimedia newspaper. She wasn't surprised at all when her first weeks there mostly consisted of coffee runs and other chores, but when things still dragged on like that a year later, she started to get worried and looked for ways to give her career a shove without giving up her morals or credibility. When one of the most successful journalists of the paper planned a three months journey oversees to do research for a series of articles, she jumped at the chance to accompany him. She knew that he only saw her as the pretty girl who ran errands and occasionally fixed things around the office, but it was a start. Maybe she could prove herself somehow. In retrospect, she should've known that her life could never be that simple. The "freaky incidents" the journalist wanted to investigate were caused by an artifact, bringing Luna face to face with her past and heritage. She called her mother, and agents were on the way, but time was running out and she had to make a choice. She had to do something, so she used the knowledge and experience she gathered throughout her childhood to save the day. If only Luna had known that that day would turn everything upside down. First, Cordelia came to her with a job offer, pointing out that the young woman handled the situation quite well and she might just have the potential to become an amazing Warehouse Agent. Luna declined, her sister's experiences still fresh in her mind. She just wanted to return to her previous life, try to find some sense of normalcy. However, when she came back to New York, she quickly realized that that wouldn't be possible. Suddenly, every single one of her coworkers knew her name, everyone knew what happened. The boss himself had dubbed her the expert for craziness and "impossible occurrences". Luna really didn't know how to deal with those changes. Finally, people listened to her and she got to publish her work. But was she a journalist, a marketing strategy, or just the top topic in the gossip circles? Many people called her insane, others just thought she was a rotten liar who wanted attention. Rumors spread about how she got to this point. They speculated that she slept with someone to get a promotion, or that she blackmailed the boss. Very few people seemed to take her seriously. That wasn't the career she dreamed of. Another side effect was that more and more artifacts showed up on her radar. The Warehouse was the one secret in the world she had to keep, whether she liked it or not. Especially in her current position, she understood that most of humanity wasn't ready to hear the truth. But with every article, it became more difficult to hide what she truly knew. It was a dangerous game she stumbled into, and she knew she couldn't keep it up for long. She tried to get away from her image, from the "weirdness column", but she couldn't. Eventually, she had to accept that her career as a journalist was over before it really started. That's when Cordelia showed up again, repeating her offer, and Luna recognized her fate. Wherever she went, the Warehouse would follow her. It would never stop calling her, steering her towards trouble so she could help. Since the day she was born, she was a part of its plans, just like all the others. Physical Appearance Like both of her parents, Luna has brown hair and brown eyes. She inherited a "southern touch" from her mother, who's of Italian and more distant Portuguese descent. Luna isn't only the youngest in her close family, she's also easily the smallest. At 1.66 m, she's eight centimeters shorter than her older sister, who's already a little shorter than both of their parents. Her height often earned her teasing comments, but she takes that in stride, especially because she's never had to beg for compliments either. In fact, it occasionally bothers her a little bit that people seem to be so focused on her pretty face rather than her words and actions. Trivia * Luna-Maxine was named after her mother's biological parents, Luana and Massimo, who died when Antonia was just a baby. * She's known some of her coworkers at the Warehouse pretty much all her life, including Roxy and Jona. A few years after she joined the team, her own brother even became the Warehouse Doctor. * She regularly visits her father's family in Great Britain. Quotes * "I guess when you're involved with the Warehouse, you don't really have a normal life. You have a destiny, from the day you're born to the day you die defending it. We... belong to that place." (Luna to Cordelia, the day she agreed to work for her) * "It's a weird feeling, knowing that I never had a choice. That none of us did, probably. I mean, we were basically tricked into joining this team, and yet it turned out to be... home. Yeah, the only place we can truly call our home. How crazy is that?" * "I know how you feel about this, Sel. Trust me, I've had my doubts too. I never asked for this, but at the end of the day, this is where I belong." Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Born: 2040s Category:Warehouse Staff Category:Staff of Warehouse 13 Category:Warehouse Agents Category:Belmonte Family Category:Born: February